


Midwinter

by ami_ven



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinko is fascinated by Tortallan winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "first snowfall"

There had been snow in the Yamani Islands, of course, but it had never been like this, a thick blanket of glittering white that covered the palace and drove everyone inside for days on end.

The Tortallans grumbled, but Shinko looked outside every chance she got, pressing her nose against the ice-cold glass when she thought no one was looking.

“My lady?” asked a voice, and she whirled to see Roald, her betrothed, standing at the end of the hallway.

“I…” she began, but he smiled.

“The servants have cleared an inner courtyard,” he said. “Would you like to go outside and see the snow for yourself?”

Shinko hid her own smile behind her fan.

THE END


End file.
